


Dreams of the Sea

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), The Haunted - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dreams and Nightmares, Drowning, Fear of Death, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 17:23:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19909432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Drake believes he has full control of his dreams, but sometimes he doesn't.





	Dreams of the Sea

Drake knew he was dreaming when his fingers swam through the ocean. The water glowed around him, lights kissing the black skin of his arm. It hadn’t reminded him of the way water felt, it wasn’t cold nor damp, and it didn’t bite his skin, it had reminded him of the way the wind felt when he hung his bare feet over the stone ledge by his room. It touched him warmly, and he curled his fingers to watch the lights dance. 

They glimmered in diffrent colors, blue over his knuckles, purple over the pads of his fingers, and settling pink in his palms. 

He dipped his other hand into the water, letting the tips of his fingers glide over the surface, and the lights followed. He traced patterns into the water. The names of the two people he’d ever loved, the delicate lines of their faces. His hands were crude, his fingers trembling and the lines were like scratches, but the lights corrected themselves, smoothing the imperfections and leaving their vivid pictures after Drake’s fingers broke from the surface. 

They began to swim around each other, moving in and out of the ocean’s darkness until they disappeared. Drake staring after them. 

He frowned, and his fingers touched the surface of the water again, and again the lights flickered around them. But when they touched him he could feel they were now solid, like another’s fingers pressing to his, twining so that their nails scratched his knuckles.

The colors dimmed, and he tried to pull away, but the water held him and didn’t want him to leave. He tried to scratch the knuckles his fingers were against, but they felt like stone, and the water began to pull him in. Another hand reached to hold the back of his neck.

It wasn’t the same as water always felt in Drake’s dreams, not the hollow and warm air that made him float, but something more akin to the water he knew, the water that pricked every part of his skin, and drew him to the darkness he’d always feared. 

He tried to scream, but the noise was lost when his head was pulled, and the breath he tried to take burned the skin of his throat. 

A figure began to form, the hands growing a face and a body. Pitch hair, and fair skin, and eyes as dark as the void of the sea. It smiled as the lights had when he’d drawn from them. But held him as though it were a ball and a chain. 

_ Stay with me, Drake. _ The words echoed in his head, a spot of light glowing in the eye sockets.

_ I need you, Drake. Please don’t leave. _ They echoed with no emotion, his thrashing stopped the fingers against his neck curling, nails leaving crescents in his skin.

_ Greyson left. Collin left. But you won’t. I know you won’t. _

The water splashed behind him, and he was chocking again, the water running into his lungs. The boy’s lips turned down, his eyes glowing so bright the rest of him turned to shadows. 

Drake felt the pressure behind his neck cease, but then the ocean drew him into it’s void. He tried to claw his way out, and his fingers reached where the atmosphere grazed the surface of the water, but his body and his head were sinking. 

_ Greyson. _ He thought he’d felt himself crying, the sea swallowing the tears from his eyes.  _ I’m going to die and the sea will never let you know.  _

He thought of his body decaying from the salt of the water, the fish sipping the marrow from his bones, their small teeth tearing holes in his skin. Greyson finding him and tossing him back into the sea.  _ The scars from decomposition are worse than burns. You’re no longer human when your skin peels from your bones. _

A hand reached into the water and grabbed his arm, he opened his eyes and saw the sun shimmering through the clear water. There was a figure above him, the features blurred by the ripples in the water, reduced to colors and general shapes he recognized as Greyson. Drake tightened his grip on his arms, a lifeline that he couldn’t lose.

Greyson pulled Drake into a boat, the water spilling from Drake’s clothes and soaking the wood. He pressed his palms to the floor and nearly collapsed when Greyson caught him.

He sat with Drake on the floor, holding him so he could feel the reality of something that wasn’t water. 

The boat rocked in the waves, and the cliffside of Drakes home loomed above them, it’s shadow stretching just far enough so it touched one side of their boat. 

He reached to touch Greyson’s shoulder, to pull him closer. Greyson followed him tightening his grip, Drakes head nearly stretching hight than Greyson’s, tucking into the hollow of his shoulder.

“You’re shivering.” Greyson’s fingers ran through Drake’s hair. “Let me switch off the AC.” He rolled his eyes. 


End file.
